1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a laser beam steering device and a system including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to steer a laser beam to a desired location, a method of mechanically rotating a laser-irradiating portion and an optical phased array (OPA) method have been commonly utilized. In the OPA method, a laser beam is steered by electrically or thermally controlling cells or waveguides. Also, a motor or a micro electro mechanical system (MEMS) is used in the method of mechanically rotating a laser-irradiating portion. Accordingly, the overall volume and cost of a system including a MEMS may increase.